Human
by moonlight.soul.FIRE
Summary: Sherry ponders over a recent battle with a female mamodo, and realizes that Brago is capable of having more on his mind than just burning books. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_Note: The girl is not an OC to be continued in a story; she's just a random mamodo that happen to capture Brago's attention._

…

Hormones had hit Brago pretty late to say the least. Sherry noticed it during one of the battles between a female mamodo. She was honestly shocked at the realization that even Brago could feel anything other than hatred. Just thinking about it brought a bewildered smile to her eye.

…

She was small, as characteristically were most of the mamodo. She had jagged off-white hair that was stained with a glow of blonde. It reached her rounded cheeks and touched a pair of markings that extended from the bottom of her eye to her jawline. Her eyes were angry, but composed, sporting a light red that somehow felt more cool than warm. They bore into Brago when they battled, and Brago seemed to be more engrossed in glaring back at her than watching her movements in order to quickly defeat her.

He didn't seem to have the desire to finish her off easily though; in fact, he seemed more interested in hand-to-hand combat with her. She was a skilled fighter, which intrigued Brago. She wasn't like the girls in Zatch's armada, all determined and campy. She was not filled with passionate fighting spirit, and did not feel the need to drain him with hope or friendship speeches. She did not speak much, but she spoke volumes with her brutish strength.

Brago assumed she had the power of a Red Supergiant star by her small manipulation over his gravitational pressure, and control over volatile fire. She did not hesitate to unleash overwhelming amounts of power, and did not show to be drained from fighting. Both showed to be strong enough to barely need their book-wielders, leaving the mamodo completely conscious and aware of the other's presence.

She was already scarred and bleeding from a previous battle, in which she had triumphantly won. Her exposed skin was a peach tone, stained with a bit of dirt, but lustrous from the sun, both physical and metaphysical. Little scratches and bruises spotted her exposed shoulders and legs; small cuts were etched onto the left side of her face. Brago could spot bits of blood dripping from her open wounds, and wondered how hard it was to break her tanned skin. How hard would he have to push his nails into her arms to draw blood? Would she become more violent if he did? Her body exuded the same warmth as her Supergiant's fire; and the more violent she became, the hotter her fire would become. If provoked, she could grow into a Blue Supergiant, and Brago so greatly wanted to provoke her. At close range he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

She purposely wore buckles on her arms, legs and neck that were donned with a metal that would not melt, but would possibly give anyone who dared near her fourth degree burns. Her outfit was a translucent white dress, but underneath was a skin-tight jumper to reveal a body that was on the masculine side, more utilitarian than aesthetically pleasing.

Brago didn't so much care what she was wearing however, he just became aware of her form whenever he tried to grab one of her arms to throw her and was surprised to be burned by one of the buckles. He still noticed, however, and Sherry could tell he had.

Brago would never say that she was beautiful, or anything close to remotely attractive, there was no time or point for such labels on other mamodo. But she intrigued him. He would linger close to her to catch a feel of the power she emitted, marveling at how easily they could both destroy each other in an earthshattering supernova. Her power was immense, and he wanted to consume it with his own.

Their battle would not be solved in one afternoon; they would possibly see each other again before she was taken by another mamodo. Brago would be the mamodo to take her mortal life, to burn her book. He pondered on how long their journey would last, if their paths would be intertwined once again. He almost felt compelled to follow her—rather have her follow him—to ensure that he would be the one to obliterate her. She was not weak enough to have anyone else burn her book; if they did then they had caught her by chance with her guard down.

He would kill her.

She would die as a Red Supergiant, and it would be glorious.

Until then, Brago could tolerate another mamodo walking away with their book intact. He watched her and her disheveled male book-wielder take flight for their next battle, his gaze hanging on them as they so easily left.

…

Sherry glanced over at her partner, replaying the battle once again, analyzing it in her head. By Brago's diminishing intensity she could tell that he was replaying it as well, though he hid it well with the sour cross in his arms and his trademark scowl. Sherry let a small chuckle coat her breath.

Brago was more human than he realized.

…

Author's note:

Just a quick little story about Brago approaching manhood. The character was just some random girl I made up on the spot; I thought she would be suitable to intrigue Brago as hormones start to take over him.

Rate and Review, please!


End file.
